HYPOCHONDRIA
by Green Middlesky
Summary: Naruto, seorang mahasiswa baru yang aneh. Pengidap penyakit bersedih tanpa alasan-Hypochondria syndrom selain itu ia juga punya penyakit pelupa akut hingga ayahnya malu dengan itu dan menghapus nama Naruto dari silsilah keluarga Namikaze, aktor terkaya yang menjadi sorotan teratas media di Era ini.
1. Chapter 1

**_HYPOCHONDRIA_**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Green middlesky**

 **Pair : SasuNaru & MenmaNaru (main), ShikaKiba & ItaKyuu (slight), (maybe) GaaNaru (Lilbit), and another pairing. **

**Rate : T**

 **WARN : BL | BOY X BOY | (maybe) INCEST | SHOU-AI | AU | OOC | MISSTYPO(S) | GAJE | (lil) CRACK ...**

 ** _AN : Kay kembali nulis di FFN karena kangen._**

 ** _Maaf sudah meninggalkan kalian minna..._**

 ** _Silahkan sampaikan apapun di kotak review. Mau itu hujatan, Flame_asalkan jangan soal pairing dan kenapa cerita ini yaoi- atau rasa rindu? #digampar..._**

 ** _Fic ini bakal di lanjut disini kalau ada tanggapan dari minna semua.._**

 ** _Jika minna masih membutuhkan author sampah macam Kay disini._**

 ** _Maka kay berjanji gak akan ninggalin_** **_FFN._**

Summary : Naruto, seorang mahasiswa baru yang aneh. Pengidap penyakit bersedih tanpa alasan- _Hypochondria syndrom_ selain itu ia juga punya penyakit pelupa akut hingga ayahnya malu dengan itu dan menghapus nama Naruto dari silsilah keluarga Namikaze, aktor terkaya yang menjadi sorotan teratas media di Era ini.

 **Chapter 1**

 _"_ _Jangan menangis karena air matamu seperti ribuan jarum yang menusuk hingga membuat hatiku terasa perih"_

 ** _Universitas Konoha, Tokyo._**

"Jadi murid-murid, kalian memiliki teman baru hari ini."

Kakashi Hatake. Sang Dosen bermasker memasuki kelas dengan jam terlambat seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang mengeluh soal itu. Mahasiswa dan mahasiswi jurusan ilmu sastra di kelas ini lebih suka dikarenakan waktu bermain dan bersantai lebih banyak.

"Ayo Uzumaki-san, perkenalkan dirimu."

Kakashi memberikan perhatiannya pada pemuda pirang yang berdiri disampingnya sejak tadi. Mempersilahkannya untuk bicara di depan seluruh isi kelas yang menatap lurus padanya.

"N-namaku.. Uzumaki N..Naruto.. yo- _yoroshiku_ _ne_ , _minna_..."

Naruto membungkukkan badannya dengan kikuk. Ditatap oleh puluhan pasang mata jujur saja membuatnya gugup. Ia tidak biasa diperhatikan sebegitu intensnya. Tulang kakinya gemetar sehingga ia tidak bisa berbicara lagi untuk memperkenalkan diri lebih jauh.

Jarum jam terus berjalan dalam putaran waktu. Tak terhitung sudah setengah menit Naruto hanya diam seperti patung.

Kakashi memberikannya waktu karena berharap anak itu akan bicara tentang dirinya. Ternyata tidak. Sejenak kelas terasa canggung dan Kakashi tertawa miris.

"Baiklah, tidak ada yang ingin disampaikan lagi Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto menggeleng, menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap ujung sepatunya yang bergerak-gerak. "Ti-tidak ada _sensei_.."

"K-kalau begitu.."

Beberapa anggota kelas yang mendengar itu ber _sweatdrop_ termasuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia ikut-ikutan gagap seperti Naruto? Mengabaikannya, Kakashi mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru ruang kelas. Mencari sebuah kursi kosong dan ia menemukannya.

"Uzumaki-san, anda bisa duduk di samping Rock lee-sa-"

Brakkk!

"YOSH! KAU BISA DUDUK DI SAMPINGKU WAHAI DARAH MUDA NARUTO-KUN! AKU AKAN MENGAJARKANMU APA ARTI DARI _API MASA MUDA YANG MEMBARA SESUNGGUHNYA!_ "

Pemuda yang bernama Rock lee berteriak layaknya _Rocker_ seperti namanya. Ia mengacungkan tinju keudara dengan kepala mendongak. Setelahnya ia menyeringai memamerkan gigi putihnya yang bercahaya, tak lupa memberikan jempol dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Naruto berjengit. Ia terlalu ragu jika harus dekat dengan pemuda bernama Rock lee itu.

"Apa aku harus duduk di samping orang aneh berambut mangkok itu, _sensei?_ "

"U-Uzumaki-san..."

Kakashi tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Naruto adalah orang terlalu jujur dan kejujurannya itu sedikit banyak menyakiti Rock lee. Baru kali ini ia melihat anak ajarnya yang satu itu pundung dengan aura suram mengerikan yang menyelimutinya.

"Kau yang tabah _ya_ , Lee.."

Tenten tampak menepuk pundak Rock lee. Gadis itu mengerti sekali dengan suasana hati kawan sejak sekolah dasarnya ini. Ia mendelik pada siapun saja yang tampak menahan tawa. Membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan dan bersiul-siul atau melakukan kegiatan menyibukkan diri yang tak jelas.

"Dan HEI! Apa-apaan ucapanmu itu Uzumaki!? Kau meledek temanku."

Gadis dengan rambut dicepol dua itu memarahi Naruto. Ia tentu tidak terima dan membiarkan begitu saja orang yang sudah berani menjelek-jelekkan sahabatnya. Tenten tidak pandang bulu, biarpun Uzumaki itu adalah orang baru sekalipun.

"M-maafkan aku.."

Sejurus permintaan maaf meluncur dari mulut Naruto, bibirnya tampak bergetar samar. Suaranya juga terdengar serak.

"Huh? Kau masih bisa minta maaf..?"

Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya, "Maafkan aku Rock lee, maafkan kata-kata kasarku tadi.."

Di sisi lain, Kakashi yang menyadari situasi makin memburuk karena ditambah dengan bisik-bisik tidak mengenakkan anak ajarnya tentang Naruto seperti :

"Dia itu sok sempurna sekali.."

"Cih! Mulut anak baru itu.. berbisa.."

"Apa dia tidak menggunakan otaknya saat bicara?"

Baiklah, ini sudah keterlaluan. Kesalahpahaman ini harus segera di jelaskan.

Kakashi yakin tidak ada motif apapun dibalik ujaran polos Naruto. Anak ajar barunya ini hanya mengatakan apa yang dia lihat saja. Orang lain yang belum mengenal Naruto tentu saja akan menanggapi ujarannya tadi secara berlebihan.

Orang tua Naruto pernah berkonsultasi padanya sebelum pemuda pirang ini menjadi anggota Universitas Konoha. Membicarakan tentang masalah psikis yang dimilikinya.

.

 _Ia bisa sewaktu-waktu bertingkah layaknya anak-anak dan juga terlalu pelupa_

 _._

Tetapi ada satu lagi penyakit Naruto yang paling Kakashi takutkan akan kumat..

"Hiks...hiks.. unngg.. ma.. hiks.. maafkan.. hiks.. –ku.."

"HIIEEEEE! KENAPA KAU MENANGIS!"

Yap. Penyakit menangis atau bersedih tanpa alasan bisa disebut sebagai _Hypochondria syndrome._ Penyakit aneh yang baru Kakashi dengar untuk pertama kalinya...

Seluruh isi kelas menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang berbeda-beda setelah mereka berseru serentak dengan tampang tak percaya. Tenten dan beberapa anak-anak yang berbisik buruk mengenai Naruto, cemas karena mengira merekalah yang membuat si pirang menangis. Dan mahasiswa-siswi jurusan ilmu kesastraan yang lain tampak berkerut bingung.

 _"_ _Seorang laki-laki, sudah duduk di bangku kuliah. Masih menangis hanya karena dimarahi seperti itu?"_

Begitulah kira-kira pertanyaan yang berputar dalam tepurung kepala mereka. Tatapan mencemooh di arahkan pada Naruto di tambah dengan dengusan setengah jijik. Sempat berpikir bahwa pemuda pirang itu anak _Daddy-mommy_ yang tersesat di kampus ini. Padahal seharusnya ia berada di Taman Kanak-kanak.

Padahal lagi.. hanya penyakit Naruto yang kambuh. Itu saja.

Itu saja? ITU SAJA!?

Bagaimana bisa dibilang _itu saja_ jika tangis Naruto hanya akan reda dua jam kemudian?

Alamat tidak akan berhenti mau dihibur bagaimanapun. Dia tidak akan bisa tertawa dan menghentikan tangisnya walau Kakashi bisa menari seperti topeng monyet sekarang. Walau ia bisa bercerita tentang bagaimana Asuma kebakaran jenggot. Walau ia akan menceritakan bagaimana dada Tsunade-

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa belajarnya tidak dimulai Kakashi _sensei_?"

GLEK!

Suasana mendadak terasa mencekam saat orang yang terlintas di pikiran mesum Kakashi, baru saja datang dan berdiri di ambang pintu kelas.

Tsunade Senju.

Wanita berdada ehem-besar-ehem itu adalah kepala yayasan U.K yang selalu survey dari kelas ke kelas, melihat bagaimana katong-kantong uangnya –mahasiswa-siswi di sana- belajar secara kondusif dan memastikan mereka mendapat fasilitas yang memadai.

Wajah dan umurnya memang setara dengan wanita berumur 25 tahun, tapi jangan terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwasanya Tsunade sudah berkepala lima. Lebih pantas di panggil nenek dari pada nona! Tapi sekali kau memanggilnya _baa-san_ maka berakhirlah keberadaanmu di dunia saat itu juga.

"Maafkan saya Tsunade-sama. Kami mendapat anggota baru hari ini. Jadi waktu belajarnya sedikit tersita untuk perkenalan. Hehe.."

Dari balik masker hitamnya Kakashi nyengir kikuk saat Tsunade menatapnya curiga sebelum wanita itu tersenyum dan berkata,

"Baiklah lanjutkan sesi perkenalannya _sensei._ "

Lalu ia melenggang pergi. Ia pikir Kakashi korupsi jam pelajaran. Ternyata kantong uangnya yang bertambah lagi. Kalau begini terus dia akan lebih kaya dan main _judi_ lagi sampai puas. Tapi-

"Kenapa anak baru itu menangis? Kalian apakan dia?"

Tsunade secepat kilat kembali berdiri di ambang pintu, membuat Kakashi yang nyaris menghembuskan napas lega harus kembali tercekat.

 _Ugh_!

Mata hazel wanita itu tampak meneliti Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. Tsunade memperhatikan pipi dan hidung anak itu yang memerah. Isakan demi isakan merasuk ke gendang telinga Tsunade seperti sebuah tamparan.

Ia menggeram, "Jangan bilang kalian membullinya..."

Ia tidak terima jika hal semacam pembullian terjadi di kampusnya. Jika hal laknat itu sampai terjadi maka Tsunade tidak akan segan mendepak pantat pelakunya keluar dari sini, tidak peduli mereka adalah anak-anak dari golongan bangsawan sekalipun. Baginya keadilan di universitas ini dan nama baiknya adalah hal nomer satu.

Hidup U.K!

"Err.. Etto.."

Kakashi bingung harus menjelaskannya mulai dari mana. Ia menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan tingkah yang semacam itu membuat Tsunade semakin menyipitkan matanya karena bertambah curiga. Lalu-

TREEEEEEEEETTT!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU...!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU...!"

"AYO NARUTO TIUP LILINNYA!"

"SEBELUM ITU _MAKE A WISH_ DULU!"

Semua anggota kelas jurusan sastra menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun dengan suara keras setelah meniup terompet panjang untuk Naruto. Mereka mengerubungi si pirang seperti lebah sembari membawakan sebuah kue Tar dengan lilin yang menyala di atasnya.

Naruto yang masih dalam isak tangis, secara tidak sadar menuruti perintah temannya. Meniup semua lilin itu hingga padam dan teman-temannya bertepuk tangan sekaligus merasa lega dalam hati karena Naruto bisa diajak kompromi.

Kakashi?

Jangan tanya, pria berambut perak itu hanya melongo tak percaya untuk beberapa saat dari balik maskernya. Menduga-duga entah dari mana datangnya kue juga terompet lengkap dengan topi kerucut khas pesta ulang tahun yang di pakai anak ajarnya itu datang. Seingat Kakashi sekarang juga bukan tanggal kelahiran Naruto dari biodata pemuda pirang itu yang telah dibacanya beberapa jam lalu. Ataukah mereka-

"Maafkan kami Tsunade sama. Kami hanya memberi sedikit _prank_ pada Naruto untuk memeriahkan ulang tahunnya tahun ini sekaligus perayaan anggota baru."

Haruno Sakura menyeletuk. Dia menatap Tsunade dengan sorot seolah-olah ia berkata benar. Dan Tsunade memandangnya lalu tersenyum simpul. Dia percaya dengan ujaran Sakura karena ia yakin mahasiswi yang pernah belajar langsung padanya itu tidak akan berbohong.

 _Hah, kepercayaan yang terlalu tinggi terkadang menjerumuskan diri sendiri_

"Hm.. lanjutkan. Tapi ingat jangan terlalu berisik. Itu bisa mengganggu yang lain."

"HAI' TSUNADE SAMA."

Kemudian wanita pemilik rambut pirang dan mata hazel itu mengangguk singkat dan berlalu. Kali ini benar-benar pergi. Tsunade menyeringai nista. Ia pikir dengan terjalinnya hubungan yang akrab antara mahasiswa-siswi kampus dengan anggota baru akan memberikan sedikit apresiasi lebih pada kampusnya ini. Ia berharap makin banyak _kantong uang_ yang mendaftar kemari.

Kakashi dan anggota kelas lainnya secara serentak menghembuskan napas lega lalu melirik pada Naruto yang masih belum berhenti merembeskan butiran bening dari matanya. Kakashi menghela napas. Hari ini tidak belajar. Tidak mungkin masuk materi dengan suara isak Naruto yang berisik.

Sebenarnya ada satu pertayaan yang becongkol di kepalanya. Tentang dari mana anak-anak ajarnya mendapat perlengkapan ulang tahun. Tapi sekarang itu tidaklah penting. Anak ajarnya sudah menyelamatkan mereka dari amukan monster kepala yayasan kampus. Itu sudah cukup bagi Kakashi untuk tutup mulut dan tersenyum bangga.

"K-Kue Ku.."

Sebuah gumaman miris dari pemuda _brunette_ serta tato segitiga di pipinya membuat Sakura mengerutkan dahi. Ia tahu hal ini pasti akan datang.

"KENAPA KUE ULANG TAHUN YANG SEHARUSNYA UNTUKKU KALIAN BERIKAN PADANYA, HAH!?"

Bugh!

"AW!"

"Jangan berisik! Nanti Tsunade sama kemari lagi, Kiba!"

Yamanaka Ino memukul kepala pemuda yang dipanggilnya Kiba hingga dia meringis. Si brunette itu mendelik pada gadis berambut pirang pucat itu. Kemudian,

"Kalian Jahat!"

Ujarnya dengan nada merengek sembari menghentakkan kaki dan wajah yang di buat cemberut.

"Ikhlaskan saja. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar kita selamat dari amukan Tsunade sama."

Suara lain mengintrupsi, mereka mengalihkan pandangan pada seorang pemuda berkaca mata hitam yang sejak tadi hanya duduk sendiri di barisan bangku paling belakang.

"Kau juga Shino!? Kau kan temanku dan seharusnya kau membelaku! Dasar penggila serangga sialan!"

Tugh!

"Jaga mulutmu _Baka_!"

Hyuuga Neji. Kembali menghadiahkan pukulan sayang pada temannya yang pecinta anjing itu. Wajahnya tetap datar meski Kiba mendelik padanya.

Tak terima, Kiba menghampiri Neji, mencengkeram kerah baju pemuda berambut panjang itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi.

"Kau..!

"Hei.. sudahlah. Hentikan!"

Sakura mengintrupsi mereka dengan aura yang mengerikan. Membuat Kiba dan Neji -walupun tampak datar, merasa cemas diam-diam.

"Kalian itu berisik sekali, mau kupukul _Hah_!?"

Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari pada _pukulan cinta_ Sakura. Serempak Kiba dan Neji menggeleng ketakutan. Gadis berambut pink itu mendengus kemudian. Ia mengalihkan perhatian pada kue Tar di tangannya.

" _Mendokusei_... coba kau lihat dulu. Kue itu tak lecet sedikitpun jadi kau tak perlu khawatir Kiba. Kita masih bisa menggunakannya untuk ulang tahunmu jam istirahat nanti."

Shikamaru Nara berkata bijak. Walaupun kharismanya itu hilang setelah menguap lebar. Entah apa yang dilakukannya di malam hari hingga siangnya sampai mengantuk dan sering ketiduran di kelas. Tapi walalupun begitu, Pemuda dengan rambut mirip nanas tersebut memiliki otak yang cerdas. IQ-nya nyaris mencapai 200. Jika ia mau ia bisa meyelesaikan S1 dalam waktu satu tahun. Namun Shikamaru lebih memilih menikmati masa kuliahnya seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Ia tidak mau terjun terlalu cepat kedunia kerja dan meninggalkan teman-temannya. Menurutnya itu merepotkan.

Hhh.. bukankah lebih merepotkan menjadi mahasiswa dengan segunung tugas, persentasi, dan dihantui skripsi di akhir semester?

Shikamaru adalah orang yang tidak bisa di tebak.

Kiba menatapnya serius, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Shikamaru yang berdiri di sampingnya. Si rambut nanas yang di tatap dengan jarak yang demikian entah kenapa merasakan pipinya memanas. Sebenarnya si bodoh berambut coklat ini sedang apa?

"Kau jangan ikut campur rusa jelek!"

Ujar Kiba kemudian menjauh dari Shikamaru. Shikamau memanas, dia tidak terima dengan ejekan itu. Sudah dibilang rusa, ditambah pula dengan kata jelek. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Dasar kau anak anji*n*!"

Semua yang berada di sana terbelalak dengan ejekan Shikamaru yang di tujukan pada Kiba. Dunia seakan berakhir ketika menyadari pemuda rambut nanas yang awalnya masa bodoh dan kalem itu membalas ejekan Kiba dengan kata-kata yang luar biasa sangat kasar. Itu bukan lagi ejekan tapi Hinaan!

Kiba tampak membuka tutup mulutnya seperti ikan yang terlempar ke darat. Sejurus kemudian dia sudah menghadiahi pipi mulus Shikamaru dengan cap telapak tangannya. Shikamaru terbelalak.

"Itu pantas untukmu. Nanas sialan."

Si nanas terdiam.

Dia memegangi pipinya yang memerah dan panas

Tampak terkejut.

Seumur hidup, orang tuanya bahkan belum pernah memukulnya.

Tapi pemuda bernama Kiba ini..

Sudah berani menamparnya.

.

.

Brengsek!

"Lihat _minna_ , aku mendapat CD original Film _The Rinneigan_ episode terbaru lho..."

" _NANNY_!"

"K-Kau mendapatkannya dari mana, Sakura!?"

"Iya! Kau mendapatkannya dari mana? seingatku CD itu belum di jual di Tokyo.."

"Hehe.. Orang tuaku membelikannya untukku dari Florida kemarin!"

"Huwaa.. Kau beruntung sekali.."

"Mana coba kulihat _covernya_!"

"Ini! tapi jangan di pegang!"

"KYAAAA SASUKE- _SAMA_ TAMPAN SEKALI DISINI!"

"HUWAAA AKU SEMAKIN JATUH CINTA PADANYA.."

"DIA MEMANG ORANG PALING TAMPAN SEDUNIA.."

"GYAAAAAAAH..."

Di salah satu sisi kafetaria sudah tampak kerumunan mahasiswi yang berteriak ala _fangirl_ yang diketuai oleh Sakura. Lagi-lagi membicarakan sang idola dengan segenap perasaan cinta dan seluruh jiwa. Membuat kaum pria hanya bisa berdecak cemburu dan membuang muka. Dibanding membicarakan dan mengagumi yang tidak ada lebih baik memuja orang yang jelas berada di dekat mereka.

Dasar kaum wanita!

"WUUUUU! APA BAGUSNYA SASUKE ITU. MINATO- _SAMA_ LEBIH TAMPAN DAN POPULER DARIPADA DIA!"

 _Twich!_

"BENAR! MINATO- _SAMA_ JUGA LEBIH DEWASA. BUKAN BOCAH SEPERTI DIA!"

 _Twich!_

"LIHATLAH! GAYA RAMBUTNYA SAJA SEPERTI... Iuuuh.. PANTAT BEBEK! SAMA SEKALI TIDAK STYLIES!"

 _Twich! Twich!_

Empat lipatan sewot sudah terbentuk di pelipis Haruno Sakura. Wanita berambut pink itu diselimuti aura seram mengerikan. Tangannya terkepal siap membunuh. Tatapan mata _emerald_ -nya menusuk dan tajam. Ia melebarkan langkah ke dekat gerombolan nista yang seenak isi perut sudah menghina Idolanya.

"Jaga mulutmu.. Anko.."

Sakura menggeram. Menggertakkan giginya.

"Apa? Yang kukatakan tadi memang faktanya. Minato- _sama_ kami memang lebih tampan dan dewasa dari pada Sasuke kalian itu. Buktinya Minato- _sama_ mendapat piala emas di ajang Aktor terpopuler sedunia yang diadakan di Berlin dua minggu yang lalu!"

Anko. Mahasiswa semester tujuh itu melipat tangannya di depan dada. Mendongak angkuh di depan Sakura yang sudah merah padam. Ia mengunyah permen karet di mulutnya dan meniupnya.

"Kalian golongan tua memang suka yang lebih tua.."

 _Pop!_

Permen karet yang ditiup Anko meletus dengan bunyi _pop_. Mahasiswi berpakaian serba terbuka itu terbelalak. Ia mengungah permen di mulutnya dengan brutal lalu mengambilnya dengan jarinya. Kemudian benda lengket itu ia tempelkan di bawah meja yang dekat dengannya.

Sakura mendengus jijik.

"Tarik kembali kata-kata mu... JIDAT!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau? Kau mau apa... KUPU-KUPU MALAM!"

"W-WHAT?"

Memang tidak salah Sakura mengatainya _kupu-kupu malam._ Pakaian Anko yang bisa dikategorikan mengundang itu memang cocok seperti _wanita penghibur._ Terlalu kasar dan menjatuhkan harga diri seseorang, Sakura tahu itu. Tapi karena wanita berambut ungu tersebut memulai duluan dengan menghina idolanya, Sakura tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Dia menyeringai.

"Bocah! Berani-beraninya kau menghina Anko.."

Kubu Minato _fansclub_ sudah berdiri di belakang Anko dengan wajah seperti monster. Mereka tentu tidak akan membiarkan _leader_ mereka dihina dan di jatuhkan harga dirinya. Mereka akan memberi pelajaran pada siapapun yang berani menghina Anko. Termasuk mahasiswi sialan semester satu ini.

"Tak akan kami biarkan kalian menyakiti Sakura.."

Teman sesama Sasuke _fangirl-_ nya juga berdiri di belakang Sakura. Mendelik pada setiap angota Minato _fansclub._

Aliran listrik imajinatif seolah menyambungkan mata kedua kubu.

Kira-kira siapakah yang akan menang dalam _Psywar_ kali ini?

"Sepuluh ribu _yen_ untuk Sakura!"

"Sepuluh ribu _yen_ untuk Anko!"

Di sebuah meja, sudut lain kafetaria yang mendadak panas karena _lagi-lagi_ terjadi cekcok antara _Minafansclub_ dengan _Sasufansclub._

Lee dan Shino dengan tidak tahu dirinya mengadakan taruhan.

Apa mereka sudah tidak sayang nyawa?

Jika dua wanita terpopuler di kampus itu mendengarnya maka tak adalagi kesempatan untuk menginjakkan kaki di atas dunia!

Lee mendukung Sakura karena dia tergila-gila dengan gadis cantik dan manis itu.

Shino di pihak Anko karena diam-diam dibalik tampang acuh tak acuhnya menyimpan hasrat yang besar ketika melihat tubuh seksi wanita itu. Mesum!

"Kau mendukung siapa Neji?" tanya Lee.

Neji membuang pandangan. Menganggap ini konyol.

"Ayolah Nej. Tinggal mengeluarkan suaramu saja, apa susahnya?"

"Nej-Nej-Nej, kau pikir aku Jenita Janej! Baiklah, aku dukung Sakura."

Lee _nyengir_.

"Kalau kau Chouji?" kali ini Shino yang bertanya.

Pemuda pencinta makan itu berkeringat dingin sejenak. Ia tetap melahap camilan di tangannya meski panik.

"Aku..."

"Ya?"

"...Anko saja."

Chouji menunduk setelah mengatakan itu, menyembunyikan rona tipis di pipinya. Shino menyeringai di balik kerah bajunya yang tinggi.

Lee melongo tak percaya, teman gemuknya itu selain mencintai makanan, juga bisa _mencintai_ wanita.

Lalu-

"Kau pilih siapa, ...Naruto?"

Yang ditanya mengerjapkan matanya. Shino dan Lee terlihat berharap banyak akan jawaban yang diberikan Naruto.

Naruto memandang dua temannya itu bergantian.

Oke. Teman? Ya! Naruto memang sudah menjadi teman mereka sejak sejam yang lalu. Setelah penyakit sialannya sudah berhenti.

Kakashi menjelaskan pada seluruh isi kelas jurusan Sastra tentang penyakit _Hypochondria_ yang di derita Naruto. Tanggapan mereka berbeda-beda. Ada yang menganggap hal itu aneh. Ada yang jijik dan mengatakan penyakitnya memalukan. Dan ada juga yang menganggap hal itu menarik dan unik.

Mereka adalah empat orang yang berkumpul bersamanya di salah satu meja kafetaria saat jam istirahat.

Naruto tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Hatinya bahagia. Selama ini ia hanya dianggap sebagai orang aneh dan dijauhi oleh siapapun.

Tetapi kali ini ia mendapat teman.

Sebenarnya ada dua orang lagi. Shikamaru dan Kiba. Namun sejak bell istirahat berdentang tadi, mereka tidak menampakkan wajah.

Kemanakah Kiba? Tadi dia bilang ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya. Kenapa dia malah menghilang di hari spesialnya?

Dan Shika-

" _Hallo_ ~ Naruto-kun. Ada apa? Kau melamun?"

"Eh?"

Lee yang melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Naruto menarik atensinya dari lamunan. Si pirang salah tingkah.

"Y-ya, apa tadi yang kalian bilang? Pilih siapa?"

Shino menggelengkan kepala jengah.

Lee menghela napas lalu berkata, "Antara Sakura dan Anko. Kau pilih siapa?"

"Mmmm.. aku.."

Semua teman-temannnya memandang padanya dengan raut ingin tahu.

"Aku..."

"Ya?"

"Aku.."

"Cepatlah Naruto."

Neji semakin tidak sabaran.

"Pilih..."

Semua menahan napas kecuali Naruto tentunya. Menanti jawaban si pirang.

"Err.."

Naruto agak ragu dalam menjawab. Masalahnya ia tidak tahu untuk apa tujuan temannya bertanya hal seperti itu padanya. Sebelum ia mencium bau dari Ramen cup yang sudah matang di atas mejanya.

"Er?"

"RAMEN!" secepat yang ia bisa, Naruto menyantap ramennya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

 _WTF!?_

"TIDAK ADA PILIHAN RAMEN, _BAKA!_ "

Serentak semua teman semeja Naruto meneriakinya dengan banyak lipatan sewot yang terbentuk di dahi.

Naruto tersenyum, seraya meringis kemudian.

"Jujur.." ia meneguk kuah ramennya. "Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin pilih Sakura.. tapi aku bingung.."

"Kau bingung kenapa?" Chouji bertanya sekeptis.

"Kenapa mereka bisa ribut hanya karena _merk ramen_ seperti itu.."

Keempat teman Naruto berkerut bingung, tidak mengerti apa yang si pirang ini bicarakan.

"Maksudmu?" Neji bertanya. Mewakili teman-temannya

"Iya.. Bukankah _Minanto_ dan _Sasukie_ yang mereka ributkan itu adalah _merk ramen_?" Naruto merengut, "Kenapa aku yang maniak ramen tidak tahu jika ada _brand_ baru..?"

 _WTF!?_

Untuk kedua kalinya teman teman Naruto ber-wtf –ria dengan tampang tidak elit.

Jangan salahkan Naruto yang hanya mendengar kata POPULER dan JATUH CINTA saja dari perdebatan dua wanita terkenal di seluruh penjuru kampus itu dikarenakan sibuk menyajikan makanan kesukaannya. Baginya perut yang lapar lebih penting, ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya yang memanas. Dan juga kata _populer_ dan _jatuh cinta_ bukankah hanya ditunjukkan untuk ramen saja? Ramen itu makanan populer dan semua orang jatuh cinta padanya, bukankah begitu?

"Apa maksudmu... kau sama sekali tak mengenal Minato Namikaze dan Uchiha Sasuke?" Shino menyipitkan mata dari balik kaca mata hitamnya.

"Oh? Jadi bukan _merk Ramen_ ya? Minanto dan Sasukie itu nama orang?"

Plak!

Chouji menepuk dahinya mendengar itu. Dia kira yang tadi hanya salah dengar. Ternyata Naruto memang salah mengujarkan nama orang.

Disaat dunia sedang gemparnya membicarakan dua aktor Hollywood terpopuler. Segala media cetak dan _medsos_ tak pernah absen mengikuti perkembangan dua aktor tersebut. Acara televisi semacam gosip dan bahkan _news_ setiap hari menayangkan dan mengagung-agungkan sisi kepopuleran keduanya. Tetapi masih ada satu orang yang tidak mengenal mereka..

"Minanto dan Sasukie itu.. mereka perempuan atau laki-laki?"

Dialah Uzumaki Naruto! Seorang Pemuda berambut pirang yang lugu.

" _NANNY_!? APA YANG BARUSAN KAU KATAKAN!"

Anko dan Sakura terlepas dari _psywar._ Telinga mereka selalu cepat menerima rangsangan tentang sesuatu yang berhubugan dengan idol mereka. Tidak peduli itu sebuah bisikan yang berfrekuensi 20Hz sekalipun. Benar-benar monster!

Lee dan Shino kalang kabut menyingkirkan uang diatas meja. Takut-takut aksi taruhan mereka diketahui dan berakhir _bonyok_.

"Eh?"

Naruto berjengit saat Sakura dan Anko sudah berada di depannya dengan _background_ yang mengerikan.

"Kau tidak mengenal Sasuke-sama?"

Naruto menggeleng dengan wajah polos.

"Dan kau tidak tahu siapa itu Namikaze Minato?"

Ada sedikit keraguan dari diri Naruto. Tetapi ia menggeleng ketakutan setelahnya.

Anko dan Sakura menyeringai. "Kalau begitu..."

 _Glek!_

"Aku akan membuatmu MENCINTAI UCHIHA SASUKE!" ujar Sakura

"Sebelum aku membuatmu TERGILA-GILA PADA NAMIKAZE MINATO!" tambah Anko.

 **TBC/END?**


	2. Chapter 2

**_HYPOCHONDRIA_**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Green middlesky**

 **Pair : SasuNaru & MenmaNaru (main), ShikaKiba & ItaKyuu (slight), (maybe) GaaNaru (Lilbit), and another pairing. **

**Rate : T**

 **WARN : BL | BOY X BOY | (maybe) INCEST | SHOU-AI | AU | OOC | MISSTYPO(S) | GAJE | (lil) CRACK ...**

Summary : Naruto, seorang mahasiswa baru yang aneh. Pengidap penyakit bersedih tanpa alasan- _Hypochondria syndrom_ selain itu ia juga punya penyakit pelupa akut hingga ayahnya malu dengan itu dan menghapus nama Naruto dari silsilah keluarga Namikaze, aktor terkaya yang menjadi sorotan teratas media di Era ini.

 **Chapter 2**

 _"_ _Jangan menangis karena air matamu seperti ribuan jarum yang menusuk hingga membuat hatiku terasa perih."_

.

.

.

 ** _California, America._**

"Aku berhenti."

"Tidak! Kau tidak bisa me- HEI SASUKE!"

.

.

Gerungan mobil Sasuke semakin menjauh. Meninggalkan Uchiha Itachi dengan air muka yang tak terbaca. Ia benar-benar merasa kehilangan nyawa saat Sasuke menggemakan dua kata keramat tadi.

 _Aku berhenti,_ katanya?

Bocah sialan! Dia pikir hidup itu bisa seenak dengkulnya?

Masalah ini akan menjadi berita yang sangat menggemparkan media massa. Itachi tidak tahu harus menaruh muka dimana, jika mereka di hujat dan dipermalukan hanya karena seorang bocah ingusan yang mementingkan egonya sendiri.

 _"_ _Aku bosan menjadi aktor, Chi! Aku ingin sesuatu yang baru."_

 _"_ _Lakukanlah apa maumu, maka kau akan kehilangan popularitas dan kekayaanmu. Baka otouto."_

 _"_ _Baik dan aku sudah siap dengan konsenkuensinya, baka ero aniiki."_

 _"_ _N-Nanny?ka-kau serius?"_

Otaknya mengulang rekaman percakapannya dengan Sasuke beberapa saat yang lalu. Dengan tampang pongah adiknya itu mengatakan bahwa ia sudah bosan dengan pekerjaannya. Itachi menganggap ujaran asal Sasuke itu hanya bercanda. Tetapi tidak. Ia bisa saja menuruti kehendak Sasuke. Namun mereka sudah terikat dengan kontrak. Dan mereka tidak bisa mencabutnya begitu saja. Sasuke bisa terkena pasal hukum jika bertindak seenaknya begitu.

Itachi, selaku kakak sekaligus menejer dari Sasuke tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada sang sutradara jika dia menanyakan kemana pemuda berambut _emo_ itu.

Karena ia sendiri juga tidak tahu.

Setelah ini ia pasti akan jadi orang sederhana karena telah kehilangan pekerjaannya. Ia hanya akan menjadi _bapak kos_ dengan beberapa rumah (jika tidak mau dibilang apartemen) yang telah dibelinya sebagai tabungan atau jaga-jaga jika ia _pensiun_ dari pekerjaan ini. Tetapi dibanding memikirkan nasibnya sendiri. Itachi lebih khawatir pada adiknya.

Semua orang yang mengenal Sasuke sebagai idola akan kecewa dan menganggap ia sebagai pecundang atau orang gila. Hidupnya akan dihantui oleh hujatan orang-orang.

Hal itu tidak perlu diragukan lagi kepastiannya.

Memangnya orang macam apa yang ingin menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri saat sudah berada di puncak, selain mereka yang kurang waras?

Itachi belum mengetahui apa alasan Sasuke tiba-tiba ingin menjauh dari jagat dunia hiburan seperti ini. Bosan yang di katakan adiknya bukanlah alasan yang logis. Bertahun-tahun mereka membutuhkan waktu untuk bisa jaya seperti sekarang. Mulai dari bawah. Titik nol di mana mereka dulunya hanyalah dua bocah gelandangan yang bisa hidup karena belas kasihan orang lain.

Itachi tidak bisa tinggal diam. Dia harus mengikuti Sasuke.

.

.

.

 **** _Pagi itu,_ _ **Universitas Konoha**_ _..._

"NARUTOOOO! BERHENTI DISITUUUU! BIAR KUPERLIHATKAN SEMUA KOLEKSI POSTER SASUKE-SAMA YANG SEKSEH INI PADAMUUUUU!"

"BOCAH PIRAAAANG! KEMARI KAAAAAU! SUPAYA BISA KUTUNJUKAN DUPLIKAT CELANA DALAM MINATO-SAMA YANG KEREN INI PADAMUUUU!"

"GYAHAHAHAHA!"

Diwarnai dengan teriakan cempreng dan tawa setan gerombolan insan berjenis kelamin perempuan. Mereka menyerbu pemuda bermata _shappire_ layaknya kawanan banteng mengamuk. Si pemuda bertampang ketakutan, wajahnya sudah merah, keringat membasahi seragamnya, kakinya pegal karena sudah berlari sejak dari sejam yang lalu.

Sumpah! demi celana _kolor_ pak Dosen Iruka yang berenda!

Naruto baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di ambang pintu gerbang U.K pada hari keduanya menjadi seorang mahasiswa disini dan sambutan berapi-api sudah datang dari Kubu _Sasufanclub_ dan Kubu _Minafansclub_ yang masing-masing di ketuai oleh Sakura dan Anko. Menenteng puluhan poster bergambar manusia _toples_ dan membawa celana dalam laki-laki yang karena tertiup angin saat mereka berlari, jadi berkibar-kibar layaknya bendera.

Sungguh pemandangan yang menyeramkan!

Hingga ia-

 _Brugh!_

Menabrak seseorang.

Naruto bisa merasakan ngilu menghantam ujung hidungnya. Ia terpental kebelakang sedangkan seseorang yang di tubruknya tetap berdiri kokoh tanpa oleng sedikitpun. Si pirang mendongak, mendelik pada pria tinggi di depannya sebelum dahinya berkerut bingung.

"Kyuu- _nii chan?_ kenapa kau disini?"

" _Baka otouto_! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Ini gedung fakultas hukum. Kau sedang apa disini, bocah?"

Kyuubi memarahinya. Memar di dahinya berkedut. Pria berambut orange itu juga tak lupa memberikan _pukulan_ _cinta_ di puncak kepalanya. Naruto meringis dan mengelus kepalanya sembari bersungut-sungut. Ia membuka mulut, "Maaf.. tadi a-"

"NARUTOOOOOO!"

"BOCAH PIRAAAAAANG!"

Gelombang syok kembali menghantam dada Naruto. Kedua _shappire_ nya melebar. Patah-patah, ia tolehkan kepala ke belakang. Si pirang meneguk ludah kasar kemudian secepat yang ia bisa bersembunyi di belakang Kyuubi. Jemarinya mencengkeram baju sang kakak dengan keringat dingin yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir dari pelipisnya. Ia panik.

Dan Kyuubi hanya memasang ekspresi aneh di wajahnya kemudian mata _crimson-_ nya terbelalak saat segerombolan mahasiswi tampak menuju kearahnya. Wajah si pria _orange_ berubah horor.

" _N-nii-chan_.. to-tolong aku..."

Cicit Naruto dengan pandangan memelas.

LARI!

Satu kata yang diteriakan oleh nalar Kyuubi membuatnya tersadar kemudian secepat yang ia bisa menarik lengan sang adik. Membawanya menjauh dari kumpulan manusia itu.

.

.

Sadar-sadar Kyuubi dan Naruto sudah berada di toilet pria. Tempat paling aman karena tidak mungkin _mereka_ mengejar lagi jika sudah masuk kesini.

Keduanya saling mengatur napas, wajah Naruto tampak merah. Kyuubi menatap tajam kearahnya, ia kesal karena si pirang ini sudah melibatkannya dalam masalah.

"Lihatlah sekarang bocah! Dalam tiga jam terakhir kau sudah dua kali membuatku susah!" katanya sadis. Kyuubi ingat sesaat sebelum berangkat ke kampus pagi tadi. Dimana Naruto menjatuhkan sabun di kamar mandi dan Kyuubi yang masuk kesana untuk tujuan _sakral,_ harus terpelesat hingga parasnya mencium lantai keramik saat menginjak benda nista tersebut. Itu menjelaskan kenapa ada bekas kebiruan di kening pria orange.

Naruto memandangnya dengan mata berkaca dan bibir bawah yang digigit, "M-m-maaf.. n-n-ni-nii chaaan...huwee~"

Uh-oh! _Jangan Naruto!_

"B-baik! Aku memaafkanmu, tapi hentikan itu!"

Naruto ingin berhenti, tetapi sayang ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

"Huweeeee~"

"Arrrgggghh!"

Kyuubi mengacak kasar rambut jingganya. Suara erangannya mengalahkan tangisan Naruto. Si pirang terdiam sejenak, matanya berkedip-kedip dan pria orange mengangkat alis sebelum ia berjengit karena datangnya tangisan yang lebih keras lagi,

"HUUWEEEE~"

"AAARRRGGGH!"

"HUWEEHUWEEHUEEEEEEEE~"

"AARGHARGHARGHARGHARGH!"

Tanpa disadarinya Kyuubi sudah seperti orang tidak waras. Ia mengerang layaknya orang kerasukan dan jeritan Naruto yang tidak mau kalah terus mengimbanginya.

Karena ulah mereka, seorang laki-laki malang yang sudah tak tahan lagi ingin buang air kencing harus mengeluarkan sisa _eksresi_ nya di depan pintu toilet itu disertai ekspresi horor.

 _Iieeuuhhh!_

 _._

.

 _2 jam kemudian.._

"Jadi, karena itu mereka mengejarmu?" Tanya Kyuubi.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia masih sesegukan.

Pria orange menghela napas setelah mendengar semua penjelasan dari sang adik. Jika begini persoalannya dia tidak bisa membantu banyak. Ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Naruto atau para mahasiswi yang mengejar mereka tadi.

"Untuk hari ini, sebaiknya kau tidak usah masuk dulu, Naruto." Usulnya, berderap keluar dari toilet dan menutup hidung sesaat setelah indra penciumannya mengendus bau pesing.

 _Shit! Siapa sih yang pipis sembarangan!?_

"T-tapi aku masih baru disini _nii chan_.. a-aku tidak mau bolos!"

Itu benar, ia tidak ingin dicap sebagai anak pemalas.

"Kau tidak bolos! Aku akan menyuruh seseorang untuk mengatakan pada dosen yang mengajar di kelasmu bahwa kau sakit, bocah."

"Sama saja! Yang namanya bolos, bagiku tetap bolos! Lagi pula jika aku pulang Kaa- _chan_ pasti akan memarahiku."

Selain itu, Naruto juga takut jika teman-teman barunya mendadak menjauhinya karena ini.

"Gah! Kau itu benar-benar keras kepala, ya?" Kyuubi kembali mengacak rambutnya yang sekarang terlihat makin berantakan, "Bisa tidak, sekali saja kau menuruti perkataanku, _hah_?"

Sikap kepala batu Naruto disaat seperti sekarang sama sekali tidak membantu. Meski begitu ia tetap menyayangi adiknya, jika tidak, Kyuubi sudah kabur ke kelasnya dari tadi dan meninggalkan si pirang ini menangis sendirian di toilet. Sungguh, jika itu benar terjadi dan Kushina mengetahuinya dia bisa digantung di jemuran oleh Kaa-sannya itu sepulangnya kuliah.

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Kyuubi harus bertindak sekarang juga sebelum ia melewatkan semua mata kuliahnya hari ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kau numpang tinggal dulu di kos temanku sampai jam kuliahmu hari ini selesai?"

"T-tapi-"

"Dia juga maniak ramen _lho_ , semua lemari _counter_ dan kulkasnya di isi penuh dengan ramen." Ujar Kyuubi sepenuhnya bohong.

"B-benarkaaah?"

Naruto _ngiler_ ala _anime Style._ Tangannya di genggam di depan dada dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Jika sudah mendengar kata ramen, sikap keras kepalanya itu tiba-tiba meluap tak tersisa.

 _'_ _Cih, jika sudah berhubungan dengan mi kuah favoritemu itu, kau baru mau mendengarkanku. Apa ramen itu lebih berharga dari pada nii-chanmu ini, huh?'_ Batin Kyuubi sedikit cemburu.

What? Dia cemburu? Pada makanan? Otaknya pasti _damage._ Tolong ingatkan Kyuubi untuk membenturkan kepala ke tiang bendera terdekat.

Eits.. _Nggak ding!_ Bercanda.

"Aku akan mengantarmu kesana sekarang. Tapi kau tak boleh merepotkannya, bisa-bisa dia tak mau lagi berteman denganku karena punya adik menyusahkan sepertimu."

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya dan jemari Kyuubi terasa gatal ingin menyentuhnya hanya agar sang adik berhenti melakukan hal itu.

"Oh ya _Nii-chan_ , memangnya siapa nama temanmu itu?" setidaknya Naruto harus tahu nama dari orang yang akan menjadi teman seperjuangannya di bawah panji bertuliskan _maniak-ramen-sejati._

"Namanya... Sabaku Gaara."

.

.

.

 ** _Rumah Kos "The Handsomest Itachi"._**

"I-ini.."

"Jangan pedulikan namanya, Menma. Ayo cepat masuk."

Jiraya bisa membaca arti dari ekspresi aneh yang di paparkan cucunya setelah membaca nama tempat kos ini. Ia tidak menyangkal karena ia juga begitu ketika pertama kali datang ke tempat ini.

Benar. Pemilik rumah kos ini adalah kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke, Kakak dari aktor terkenal kedua setelah Namikaze Minato.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Ia hanya risih dengan nama tempat ini yang terlalu subjektif dan _NARSIS!_

"Teganya _Jiji_ menyuruhku untuk tinggal di sini.." Ujarnya nelangsa. Jiraya hanya bisa memaksakan senyum di parasnya yang mulai menua.

Ia juga mengutuk Namikaze Minato karena telah seenak jidat memerintahkan ia untuk mengurus cucunya ini. Jiraya sama sekali tidak membenci Menma. Dia bahkan mencintai anak itu seperti menyayangi cucu kandungnya sendiri. Yang dikhawatirkannya adalah, bagaimana jika Menma tiba-tiba melihat semua majalah, CD, Novel, dan foto-foto pornonya yang memenuhi setiap sisi ruangan di rumahnya. Ia tidak ingin di panggil _Ero Jiji_ oleh cucunya tersebut. Nama itu adalah yang terburuk sepanjang sisa hidupnya.

Menma memang sudah cukup umur untuk semua itu. Tetapi sebagai kakek yang baik, Jiraya tidak bisa membiarkan pemuda ini tumbuh menjadi pria mesum sepertinya.

Tapi tunggu dulu!

Tidakkah kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa Namikaze Menma, putra dari Namikaze Minato bisa sampai ke sini? Dan tinggal dikos-kosan bukannya apartemen mewah padahal ayahnya sendiri berlimpah materi dan uang?

Mari kita sisipkan sedikit konversasi yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu...

.

 **** ** _House of Namikaze, Jerman._**

 _"_ _Ayah harus ke Jepang untuk pengambilan latar film terbaru, ibumu juga akan ikut karena ayah tidak bisa memakan makanan selain masakan ibumu. Menma."_

 _"_ _Ya. Pergi saja. Aku tidak akan kemana-kemana."_

 _"_ _Kau ikut bersama kami."_

 _"_ _Bruuuuuusstt.. A-apa!? Lalu kuliahku disini bagaimana?"_

 _"_ _Pindah saja. Di jepang juga banyak Universitas elit yang setara dengan kampusmu sekarang."_

 _"_ _Tidak bisa begitu. Aku sudah semester empat. Tunggu sebentar lagi dan aku akan mendapat gelar Sarjana!"_

 _"_ _Dan kami juga tidak bisa meninggalkanmu. Kau masih butuh pengawasan orang tua."_

 _"_ _Aku ini sudah dewasa, Ayah. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."_

 _"_ _Sekali tidak, ya tidak Menma._ _Ayah tidak ingin kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya_ _. Di jepang kau akan tinggal bersama Jiraya Jii-chan. Dia akan selalu mengawasi gerak-gerikmu dan melaporkannya padaku. Titik!"_

 _"_ _Aarrrgghh.. apa maksudmu dengan_ _tidak ingin kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya?_ _Sudahlah lupakan! ini buruk.. tidak! ini benar-benar buruk..!"_

 _._

"Maafkan aku Minato.." gumam Jiraya.

Ia tidak bisa menepati permintaan sang anak untuk menempatkan Menma di rumahnya. _Yeah_ , karena alasan _itu_ tadi. Dan dia juga tidak bisa mencarikan apartemen karena _Universitas Konoha –_ kampus terelit se-Jepang yang direkomendasikan tetangga untuk cucunya, hanya menyediakan rumah kos yang pemiliknya bekerja sama dengan kepala yayasan kampus tersebut.

Tapi tak apalah.. kosan ini tidak seburuk namanya. Dilihat dari tampilannya, siapa saja akan menyebut tempat ini adalah apartemen mewah. Bayangkan, tempat kos macam apa yang memiliki gedung bertingkat 21 dengan kolam renang seluas 3 hektar di lantai atas?

Ini _sih_ , namanya bercanda. Tapi mau bagaimanapun kenyataan memang tidak bisa dibohongi.

Jiraya yakin. Uchiha Itachi itu sedang mabuk ketika memberi nama tempat ini.

"Ini kuncinya, Tuan. Kamar no. 106 lantai 11. "

Alunan santun dari resepsionis menyadarkan Jiraya dari lamunan panjangnya. Mereka sudah berada di dalam _tempat ko-_ Arrgghh! Jiraya merasa jengkel jika harus memanggilnya t.e.m.p.a.t k.o.s. Ia akan memanggilnya dengan apartemen saja.

"Ah, Terima kasih nona manis." Ujar Jiraya tebar pesona-setelah melihat tubuh molek sang wanita dan mengenyampingkan usianya yang sudah menginjak kepala enam. Menma yang menyaksikan itu mendengus lalu menarik kerah belakang baju kakeknya dan segera menyeretnya mendekat ke _lift._

"Kapan-kapan _ngobrol bareng_ abang _ya_ , neeeeng~."

Astagfiruloh..

.

.

.

"101..."

"102..."

"103..."

"104..."

"105... ah ini dia kamarnya!"

"Apa benar tak apa-apa, _nii-chan_?"

"Kau tenang saja bocah. Dia sudah menjadi temanku sejak kita masih SMP."

Naruto angkat bahu. Mau bagaimana lagi jika Kyuubi berkata begitu. Sebenarnya ia juga sedikit ragu bahwa sang kakak punya teman orang kaya yang tinggal di apartemen. Yak! Apartemen.

Bagi Naruto tempat semacam ini bukan rumah kos namanya. Apa nama apartemennya tadi...?

Ah iya, _Rumah kos the harmonest Ibanchi_?

Sudahlah itu tak penting.

Kyuubi mulai mengetuk pintu dan tak lama seorang pria setinggi dirinya berambut merah dan memiliki mata jade yang tajam membukakannya untuk mereka.

Wajahnya datar. "Ada urusan apa kau datang kesini rubah _borok_?"

"Hehehe.. jangan kasar begitu, _dong_. Aku hanya ingin berkunjung saja. Apa salah jika aku ingin menemui teman lamaku, Gaara?"

Kyuubi yang dihina hanya _nyengir_ tidak tahu diri. Sedangkan Gaara memicing. dinding skeptis dalam kepala menebal saat matanya menangkap sosok bertubuh pendek yang berdiri di belakang Kyuubi. Mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya dengan takut-takut.

"Cepat katakan apa maumu. Aku orang sibuk. Tidak bisa berlama-lama bicara dengan orang kurang kerjaan sepertimu."

"Baiklah.." Kyuubi menarik lengan Naruto dan membuat sang adik yang semula berada di belakang punggungnya kini berdiri disampingnya. "Aku ingin menitipkan adikku ini padamu untuk 5 jam kedepan."

"Apa? Kau pikir siapa adikmu itu? anak TK?" Gaara mendengus. "Tidak. Kamarku bukan tempat penampungan anak."

Pintu kamar Gaara nyaris ditutupnya jika saja Kyuubi tidak menahannya dengan menyelipkan kakinya yang terbalut sepatu di celah pintu tersebut.

"Ayolah~ kumohon, kali ini saja. Bantulah sahabatmu ini..."

Sahabat apanya? Terakhir kali Gaara nyaris mati gara-gara dipaksa masuk ke kandang singa milik Kyuubi hanya untuk membujuk hewan peliharaannya itu agar mau makan.

 _The hell?_

Ia pikir Gaara bisa bahasa hewan, apa!?

" _N-nii chan_.. sebaiknya tidak usah.. k-kakak ini tidak m-mau..."

Naruto berujar dengan suara bergetar dan yang demikian membuat Kyuubi panik. Ia sudah menyiapkan kapas untuk menyumpal telinganya jika sewaktu-waktu penyakit Naruto kambuh.

Gaara berkerut bingung. Ada yang aneh pada bocah pirang ini. "Hei.. tak usah sampai segitunya bocah! Aku merasa jadi orang jahat disini."

 _Grooowwll!_

Naruto menatap Gaara. "J-jika t-tidak d-diijinkan t-tinggal disini... setidaknya berikan a-aku ramenmu.. aku l-lapaaar... Onegaaaaiii.."

...

Hening.

"Hoi panda. Hidungmu berdarah."

Kyuubi berkata santai sembari menyerahkan selembar sapu tangan. Dan Gaara menerimannya, menyeka hidungnya.

Astaga!

Apa yang ia pikirkan barusan hingga mimisan begini!?

"M-maaf! A-aku tidak bisa!"

 _BUM!_

Dan pintupun di tutup dengan kerasnya oleh Gaara.

"Hah... sekarang, dimana tempat yang bisa menampungmu?"

Naruto mendelik dengan ujaran itu. Kyuubi pikir dia ini sejenis hewan atau anak terbuang, _apa_? Lalu-

 _Groooowwll!_

"Huh? Disituasi seperti sekarang perutmu masih berkerja, eh?"

Kyuubi terkekeh. Ia sudah pasrah. Biarlah hari ini ia juga membolos. Demi adik tercintanya tak apalah. Segala resiko ini memang sudah di perkirakannya sejak awal. Mereka akan ke cafe saja untuk mengisi perut.

"Kutraktir kau ramen ukuran jumbo. Tapi jangan nambah. Uang jajanku sudah menipis akhir-akhir ini."

Diacaknya surai keemasan Naruto. Dan si pirang itu terkikik. "Hihihi... Terima kasih. _Nii-chan_ memang kakak terbaik sedunia."

"Heeeeeh, kau ini bisa saja."

Kyuubi merangkul Naruto. Mereka berbalik. Kemudian suara berat menyapa gendang telinga-

"Naruto...?"

Si pirang menatap orang yang mengujarkan namanya. Alisnya bertaut melihat sosok berambut putih panjang dan mengenakan sendal khas jepang yang berdiri tidak jauh di depan mereka.

"Ah! Kakek!" ia berseru, membuat Kyuubi berkerut bingung.

 _Apa Naruto mengenal orang itu?_

...

Hening.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya,

"Hehe... Siapa, ya?"

 _Gubrak!_

 **TBC.**

 **A/N** : Huwee~ Kay merasa terharu karena masih ada teman-teman di ffn yang mau ripiu fic gaje ini. Ripiu kalian adalah bara semangat bagi kay :3 untuk ucapan terima kasih, para chara bakal bales ripiu kalian di bawah.

.

Naruto : pertama dari **kk,** bener itu, touchan emang jahat. #manyun.

Sasuke : dan makasih udah bilang cerita author ini lucu.

Gaara : WOI Sas! Lo kan belum keluar di cerita? Kenapa balas ripiu?

Sasuke : enak aja lo bilang belum keluar. Lo emang gak baca paragraf pertama di ch 2 ini, huh?

Gaara : halah.. Cuma satu dialog aja bangga ==' kayak gue dong _._

Sasuke : paan? Tadi aja lo mimisan gak elit gitu ==" lo _ngeres_ ya?

Gaara : uwapah!? Ngajak berantem lo? Ayo sini kalo berani!

Sasuke : ayo! Gue gak takut!

Gaara : SABAKU RENDAAAAAAAN!

Sasuke : GOKAKYUUU NO JUTSUUUU!

BWOOSSSSHHH!

BOOOOOOOOM!

Gaara : AARRGGHH!#anguskenagokakyu

Sasuke : AARRGGHH!#tenggelemdipasir.

Sakura : #Horor. S-Sudahlah abaikan mereka, selanjutnya **Hanazawa Kay.** pasti dong, aku bakalan menang #smirk. Eh thor, Hanazawa bilang nama lu sama ama dia, lu nyontek nama dia ya?

Author : #jitakpalasakura

Sakura : WADAW!

Anko : Sembarangan kalo ngomong. Author kita gak mungkin nyontek! Kay itu singkatan dari nama aslinya, tau.

Author : #matabling-bling. Ankooo...

Kyuubi : lalu ada **Arisa risarisarisa.** Kamu tenang aja, Nasib Naruto baik-baik aja 'kok selagi masih ada aku di sampingnya. Gue gak bakal biarin adik tcintah gue dimakan sama rombongan _fansgirl_ gila itu... # brothercomplex mode : on.

AnkoSaku : #DeathAura

Naruto : _Nii-chaaaan... #_ melukKyuubi

Gaara : NOOOOOOOO!

Sasuke : NARUTOOOO!

GaaSasu : SINIII.. PELUK ABANG JUGA NEEEENG... #larikearahNaruto.#langsungdidepakKyuubi

GaaSasu : #melayang. HUWAAAA~

Menma : dan makasih telah menyukai cerita gaje ini ^^ Tapi maaf Author tak bisa apdet cepat. Soalnya dia orangnya _moody_ -an. Ngapdetnya tergantung moodnya dia.

Neji : bener itu. Kalo lagi seneng maka apdetnya akan lebih lepat. Tapi kalo suasana hatinya lagi muram, ya taulah bakal kayak gimana. Walaupun kayak gitu dia bakal berusaha keras buat nyenengin hati readersnya 'kok.

Author : #nyengir.

Kiba : dan makasih buat pujian, doa dan motivasi nya, **Josephine La Rose99.** Author benar-benar terharu setelah baca ripiu kamu. Dia gak bisa berhenti nangis sampai-sampai tisu basah di toilet abis semua buat ngelap ingusnya.. =="

Minato : Teganya dirimu nak, melupakan ayahmu sendiri..#ngorek-ngorektanah

Naruto : jangan salahkan Naru.. :'( huweeee~ ayah sendiri juga tega ngebuang aku..

Minato : #pelukNaru #killingaura. Ini semua gegara disuruh..

Author : #Ngacir.

Chouji : _krauk_.. ripiu yang _nyam_... Singkat... _nyam_.. _krauk_.. datang dari _krauk_.. _krauk_ **baka97.**

All : #sweadrop

Shino : jangan bicara jika mulutmu sedang penuh makanan Couji! Yak, ini udah di lanjut cuiii~n #OOC

Metal Lee : yang satu ini malah super duper singkat. Cuma satu kata. KAMU HARUS MENGEJAN(?) SEMANGAT MASA MUDA YANG MASIH MAMPET DALAM JIWA MU ITU.. **zeirf-** chan **! #** matamelotot

Tsunade : Hush.. jangan begitu bocah hijau. Ripiuwer bisa kabur kalau kamu menakut-nakuti mereka seperti itu. ==" kemudian **wkwkland.** Makasih udah bilang cerita author seru dan lucu. Yap, dia udah up ch 2 nih...

Jiraya : #O.O natapdadaTsunade.

Kakashi : maa~ maa~ balesan ripiunya sudah selesai.

Itachi : Dan makasih buat _minna_ yang udah fap and pol cerita ini. #tebarsenyumcharming

Shikamaru : Hoaaaam.. See ya next chap _minna..._ GROOOOK...FIUHH...

Ino + Tenten : #nadahtangan **REVIEW?**


End file.
